Where did YOU come from?
by disneychic248c
Summary: What will happen when two cousins, Michelle, (A.k.a. Schmell) finds a Will Turner, and Jessica (A.k.a. Ica) finds Jack Sparrow? Read to find out more! Please review! We are both writing this! SchmellWill JackIca So Enjoy!
1. Calm Explanations And Midnight Situation

Imaginary Friends  
  
Summary: What will happen when to cousins, Michelle, (A.k.a. Schmell) finds a Will Turner, and Jessica (A.k.a. Ica) finds Jack Sparrow? We keep them of course, but with some funny situations and problems! Read to find out more!  
  
-Day 1: Saturday Night-  
  
-- Ica's P.O.V.--  
  
It was Saturday night, after I took a shower, that I felt like I was being watched. I walked into my room and looked around. Seeing no one I walked over to my mirror and started to brush my hair. As I was looking at my reflection in the mirror I looked at my walls, completely covered in pictures of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom.  
  
I walked over to my computer and read some fan fic.s. After a few minutes I got up and turned off the computer, sighing. "That would never happen. Well, I guess that's why it's called fan Fiction. I got to get some sleep." I said slumping into my bed, and turning off the lights.  
  
"Ye should ne'er say ne'er." said a very familiar voice. I shot straight up and turned on the light. After my eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light, I saw a figure that was extremely familiar.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?!" I said—or asked rather—disbelieving.  
  
"Aye. The one and only." He smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here? I mean you are a movie character!" I inquired.  
  
"Well, I would tell you but that's the question I would like you to answer for me." He said to me.  
  
"Oh... right. Ok so... what am I gonna do with you? I mean if I take you out into public we will get attacked by crazed fans. If I leave you in my room here, my mom will find you in here and call the police or something!" you think out loud. "Also, a disguise is out of the question, simply because the only clothes I have happen to be woman's not men's, and I don't think you would want to be a cross dresser."  
  
"Ummm... no I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Jack.  
  
"Ok, lets figure this out. Maybe a little snack will help." I say picking up some chips from my computer desk. "Here." I said handing Jack the bag.  
  
"What's this?" he asks eyeing the bag suspiciously.  
  
"It's called chips. They are very good. Go ahead and try some." I told him reassuringly.  
  
"It isn't the stuff inside I was just looking at the animal on the front." He says looking at the squirrel on the front.  
  
"Ok. Ya know he's not real, so he can't hurt ya." I said looking at him glare at the happy little squirrel.  
  
"I know that he can't hurt me, because I'm Captain Jack..." he started but I cut him off.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes, yes I already know."  
  
"Well, you take all fun out of it when you say it, Luv, but t sounds sexier when you say it also." He says grinning at me.  
  
"Oh, just shut up. I need to get to sleep. It's already 12:07!" I said looking at the digital clock next to my bed. I turned off the light and lay down on my bed. Right after I closed my eyes I felt weight on my bed. Without even opening my eyes I said, "Captain Jack Sparrow, get out of my bed! Now!" then, shoved him off my bed and he landed on the floor with a loud thump. I jumped out of bed and turned on my light. "Are you ok?" I asked looking at him sympathetically.  
  
"I'm ok, Luv, just don't do that again! That bloody well hurt." He said standing up rubbing his bum.  
  
"Sorry. I just... Reflex." I said looking at him standing next to my bed. "I just didn't want you to pop a hole in my water bed. With, uh... your swords." I said eyeing his sword hanging from his belt.  
  
"Don't worry, Luv, I won't use it on ye." He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"You do know I have a name, and it isn't Luv." I smirked at Jack.  
  
"Well, what would your name be, Luv?" he asked me obvious enjoying that he was getting on my nerves calling me Luv.  
  
"It happens to be Jessica. But all my friends call me ica. Don't ask it's a long story and also an inside joke!" I said, knowing fully that he would in fact ask and I would have to take like half an hour explaining.  
  
"ica? What kinda nick name is that? We have time... tell me this long story." He said smirking, knowing he was getting on my bad side. And my bad side is not a place you wanna be!  
  
"Well, it started a few weeks ago when we had to do a project for science, and I put my name on one side, a picture on the other. Well, my cousin, Michelle, or Schmell, as I like to call her, said I should put 'Jess' on one side and 'ica' on the other. From then on, every one called me ica." 'Just give him the easy to under stand version so I don't explain a whole science lesson to him!!!!' I thought.  
  
"Oh, well, that wasn't that long of a story!" he said then added "ica." Under his breathe, "What a weird name."  
  
I turned over on the bed and turned off the light. Then said, "Ya know I heard that!" with a chuckle. And fell into a deep sleep, to get enough sleep for shopping at the mall tomorrow. 'Wait! The mall! I can't leave clueless here, but I can't bring him either! Uhhh... what to do, what to do? I'll figure this out tomorrow!' I thought after I let out a small- aggravated moan.  
  
"What's the matter, ica?" Jack asked.  
  
"—Yawn—Mall, tomorrow... what to do with...--Yawn—you?" I said starting to drift into sleep.  
  
"Well, you could always... wait what's a 'mall'?" he asked but didn't get an answer because I was snoring, and sleeping soundly.  
  
I snap awake with a start as I look around my room to see Jack, My mother, Schmell, and Will Turner(... wait WILL TURNER!?!) staring back at me looking worried and confused.  
  
"Are you okay? You wouldn't get up when we basically shook your brains out." Schmell informed me. After I shook my head indicating 'yes' she added "Good, time to go to the mall."  
  
Well, that's all for now. Will will come in the next chappie. Sorry if this chappie sucks (out loud) but I'm incredibly tired and it's like 12:00 at night when I'm writing this. I had to change this around a lot to. So please review and the next chappie will be up sooner! If you have any Ideas that would be funny leave them in a review. Even when there are 2 people (Me {my nick name really is Ica 4 the same reason in this story} and my cousin, Michelle, {Schmell is her real nick name too! X-D!} are writing this, and we come up with very funny (and possibly evil muhahahaha, sorry better now) situations but, more can help improve this story a little! Great Thanks! Please Review! Until Next Time, Ica & Schmell! 


	2. Bath Tubs, Mud Pies, And Flying Pillows

Hey hey again! This is the second chapter of our story. This time it will be the same day except in Schmell's POV.  
  
! Saturday night , Schmell's POV!  
  
I woke up and rolled over to look at the clock next to my bed. "Where the heck did I put my clock, my clock must have legs and walked away." I said.  
  
"Clocks have legs????" asked a voice that I couldn't pinpoint exactly but I knew I have heard it before.  
  
"Of course clocks don't have legs, unless it is mutated by an evil scientist with a peg leg and pink hair, that has a pet squirrel with a screw driver in its pocket, since it is mutated like my clock. Oh did I mention its name was CHICO?" I said thinking it was just my brother and when I start rambling he gets scared and goes to hide in his closet underneath his toy chest, how he fits under his toy chest is a mystery to me still. Then I didn't hear him anymore so I decided to go back to sleep forgetting that I still didn't have a clue to what time it was since I got "side tracked".  
  
After remembering that in the first place I had gotten up to go to the bathroom, I got up and went to the bathroom and saw a shadow and looked up and saw that it was only Will Turner and continued on my trek to the bathroom. When I enter the bathroom reality struck me. I screamed "WAIT, WILL TURNER!!!!!!" Then I opened the bath room door and saw Will standing there and since I was half a sleep I thought it might have been a hallucination and starting slapping myself. While doing this Will gave me an odd look since I had just tripped over a bar of soap and fell into the bathtub and my foot accidentally hit the switch and turned the water on very cold. Of course a person would scream something about the cold water, but since I am special I screamed "chocolate-covered mud pies". Knowing that someone would come to see what was going on I shooed Will who was trying not to laugh (which wasn't working very well) back into the bedroom. To my surprise neither my parents nor grandparents came in, but the person who did come in was my brother holding up a toy laser gun for protection. After seeing the scene before him he started busting out laughing. I told him "Go suck a peach!" then he ran back to his beloved toy chest. After drying off in the bathroom, I went back to my room to talk calmly to Will to figure out what was going on. Well I was going to try to talk calmly. I walked out of the bathroom only to find that it was locked from the outside, odd feature if you ask me. So since I m very smart I climbed out the window, climbed on the roof, and after I got my foot unstuck from the gutter I climbed into the hallway window. Then I unlocked the bathroom door, then climbed back out to the bathroom and walked out to my door. Where I ran into Will who was smirking. Then he asked, "Can I ask you 2 questions?"  
  
I said "sure"  
  
"One: why didn't you just ask me to unlock the door? And two: Why didn't you just walk into your room instead of unlocking the bathroom door and then climbing back into the bathroom to get out?"  
  
"Umm... because I do it every morning for my early morning work out." I said trying to cover up my stupidity.  
  
"Ok" Will said with a thick British accent.  
  
"Wait what the heck are you doing here, in my house, in my bedroom, at what ever time it is."  
  
"It's 12:37 at night," he said trying to stop me from rambling.  
  
Then I said, "Never interrupt a Shannon girl while she is rambling."  
  
"There's more than one of you?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah there's me, Ica, Debbie, Joey wait stop interrupting me"  
  
"I'm sorry." Will said.  
  
"As I was saying, wait what was I saying?"  
  
"How could I be here..."  
  
"Right, I have to be dreaming there is no possible way that Will Turner, the son of the pirate bootstrap bill, friend of Captain Jack Sparrow could be standing here." I said pacing back and forth practically pulling the hair off my head.  
  
"You're taking this well." Will mumbled discreetly.  
  
"Hey I heard that." I screamed.  
  
"My brother senses are tingling, HIDE QUICK." I said shoving him into the closet.  
  
"One thing who is that?"  
  
"That is my Chad Michael Murray poster" I answered still pushing him into the closet. Right when I closed it, in came my brother. I knew exactly what to say to him. I screamed really loud, "Be gone you fiendish fiend." With that he was off once again to his toy chest.  
  
I pulled Will out and said, "I give up we will worry about this tomorrow," getting into bed," I have to get some sleep for the mall tomorrow"  
  
"What's a mall?" Will asked. His answer was a pillow flying at him at full force. "Never mind, I'll ask you tomorrow." He sighed.  
  
The next morning   
  
"Will, wake up" I screamed about to through another pillow.  
  
"Cease fire, I'm up!"  
  
"Good, lets go we have to go get Ica, we are going to the mall to look for dresses"  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of the word MALL?" Will asked.  
  
The next thing he knew we were at Ica's house trying to pry her out of her bed.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own POTC, it's characters, the peg leg, pink haired evil scientist or his mutated squirrel, Chico... or even his screw driver.  
  
Note #1: We don't have anything against evil scientists or squirrels with screw drivers!  
  
In the next chapter... WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Now just hit that little button directly to the bottom left of this chapter.  
  
CLICK AWAY  
  
SCHMELL AND ICA.  
  
NOTE #2: THE SAD PART IS THAT ALL OF THOSE LITTLE MISHAPS THAT HAPPENED SCHMELL WOULD ACTUALLY DO!!!!! 


	3. Getting Ready And Getting To Know One An...

Hey hey! This is the third chappie of this story. Disclaimer: We don't own POTC, its characters only ourselves!  
  
Ica: I just wanna say thanks to x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x for your lovely review! I probably will post my Secret Window fic soon. I just need to re type it because I had like half of it done then my computer crashed & I lost it so gotta retype it later! This chapter is all because of your review! Yes both of us are working on this.   
  
After I awoke we figured it would be best if we disguised them. We pushed them out the window so no one would realize they were there, and so we could talk about what to do with them.  
  
Will & Jack's Conversation outside the Window:  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Will asked.  
  
Jack answered, "Me probably." very proudly.  
  
Will said, "No, what do you really think they're talking about, because some reliable sources tell me that Schmell hates you."  
  
Jack replied, "No one can hate me, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Will returned with, "Well, prepare to meet no one, she despises you."  
  
They both smirked. Then Will asked, "Wait, you never told me what they were really talking about." With that Jack slapped him so he would be quite so he could eavesdrop.  
  
! Inside With Schmell & Ica! (Ica's P.O.V.)  
  
"What are we going to do with them?!" I asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno, but..." Schmell said with an evil grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Wait,... are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked worried.  
  
"Well, that depends on what you think in that insane head of yours, now wouldn't it?" she said trickily, "Wait here!"  
  
After she came back is when I realized she was serious. She had scissors, a razor, and other shaving stuff. We knew that Jack and Will wouldn't let us voluntarily so we gave them something to knock them out. After they were fast asleep we trimmed Will's hair back alittle bit and we cut off most of Jack's long hair. We also shaved Jack's braided beard off, but left his mustache.  
  
We needed to get them up so we could go to the mall. We shook Will and he woke up quite easily. We tried shaking Jack but he wouldn't awake. We sat there and thought about how to wake up Jack quickly.  
  
"Maybe we should try putting him into those things you call a shower and turn on the water." Will offered.  
  
"Yea, it worked with me!" Schmell said.  
  
"Na, too messy. Last resort, any way. Besides what about getting him there? It's half way across the house and my parents are up!" I said.  
  
"Your parents aren't here they left a note saying we have to 'take the bus and keep your cell on this time!' They also left some money." Schmell said.  
  
"Leave your phone off once and no one forgets! Okay, well, how do we wake up sleeping beauty?" I asked trying to come up with ideas. "I have an idea!" I exclaimed, "Watch and learn!"  
  
I leaned down and planted a light kiss on Jack's lips. His eyes flew open and he smirked at me.  
  
"Good morning, Luv, I wish I always wake up to this kind of treatment." still smirking.  
  
"Don't get used to it!" I said chuckling.  
  
Will started snickering, "Hey, great Captain Jack Sparrow, take a look in the mirror." Jack looked, "Where the bloody 'ell is my hair?!?!" Then turned to me with fury in his eyes.  
  
I said, "It was Schmell's idea, plus now you look very cute, savvy."  
  
"Really, well, I guess it's ok," Jack said, all the while smirking, "but only because you like it. Hey Will! Your hair doesn't look, as the youngin's today say, to be hot either."  
  
"He knows," Schmell laughed, "we already went over this. It makes him look very much hotter." Then she mumbled under her breath, "If that's even possible."  
  
"Thanks, Schmell." Will grinned.  
  
Jack and I grinned at each other. We knew that Schmell and Will were falling for each other.  
  
"Maybe this whole thing isn't gonna be so bad." Schmell said eyeing Will, "No, not bad at all."  
  
---------------------- Jack and Ica's Conversation Ica's P.O.V.------------- ------  
  
I was trying to accomplish some small talk with Jack since Schmell and Will were in their own conversation. "What is it like on The Black Pearl? I would love to see it someday, I always wanted to be a pirate."  
  
"Well, it is a mighty big job but no job is to big or hard for..."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, I know." I smirked.  
  
"Do you just love doing that? Saying my name, that is."  
  
"Just answer my question, please." I said.  
  
"Well, the Black Pearl is wonderful. It is the fastest ship, and I don't think you would make a bad pirate at all."  
  
"Thanks." I said  
  
And Jack and I started getting ready for the trip to the mall.  
  
SCHMELL'S P.O.V.  
  
-------------------------Schmell and Will's conversation-------------------- --------  
  
"Will, do you want to play 20 questions? It's when you ask 20 questions about the other person." I asked  
  
"Sounds like fun." Will said.  
  
"Great! #1: What is your favorite color?" I asked.  
  
"Blue, it reminds me of the ocean." Will replied.  
  
"Awww, how sweet! Well, since you miss it so much I promise to take you with us when we go to the shore." I offered.  
  
"Thanks." Will replied.  
  
"#2: How do you like Port Royale?" I asked.  
  
"It's ok, but I like it better here." Will said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"No particular reason." Will smirked.  
  
"#3: Do you like anyone particularly girls?" I asked.  
  
"Do you mean do I go out with someone?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I was supposed to ask questions about you." I said. Right then Ica and Jack came in and told us they were ready. Will and I sighed happily since we didn't have time to continue to press the subject.  
  
"We'll continue later." Will ordered.  
  
"You bet we will because I'm not done with you yet." I told him.  
  
I think that's a pretty good place to stop. And I have to anyway if you wanted this updated because my other computer crashed and have to retype the rest. Please review if u don't we won't update! So review! Much thanks!  
  
Ica & Schmell 


	4. Mall Madness

"Hurry up, or we're going to miss the bus!" Ica yelled.  
  
"I'll only hurry up if I get to sit with you, Luv." Jack exclaimed.  
  
"What ever floats you boat," Ica replied.  
  
"I guess that leaves you and me." Will said.  
  
"Are you complaining mister?!" I said  
  
"Of course not, If anyone complained about sitting with you they'd be crazy." Will smirked.  
  
"Awww, sweet too." I said.  
  
"Off to the bus!" Ica said pulling Jack along.  
  
------------------------------------- At The Bus --------------------------- -------------  
  
Though out the whole bus ride Ica was explaining to Jack how the bus worked, and Will and I continued our game. It turns out that we are very much alike.  
  
----------------------------- Walking Into The Mall ------------------------ ----------  
  
While we were walking into the mall through the parking lot when Jack bumped into a car setting it's alarm off. After he broke most of the windows and mirrors we got him away from it and decided to run into the mall... fast.  
  
-------------------------------------- Inside The Mall --------------------- ------------  
  
"Jack you could have gotten arrested, put in jail, and worst of all we could have gotten kicked out of the mall permanently!!" I rambled.  
  
"And is that bad?" Jack inquired.  
  
"VERY BAD!!" Ica and I yelled. 'She is so cute when she rambles.' Will thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway," Ica said, "Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving."  
  
"Yea, let's get burger king!" I said and with that Ica and I pulled Jack and Will to the food court. We each got a sausage, egg and cheese bagel. We all devoured it. Then we went shopping for two hours, then went back to get some lunch.  
  
"Four cheese burgers, four fries, and four chocolate milkshakes." I told the cashier.  
  
While we were eating Will and Jack started a huge food fight.  
  
"Come on, let's go take the elevator. It's right there, plus we have hit all the lower level stores!" Ica exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know I don't like the looks of it." Jack whimpered.  
  
"Maybe this will help you." Ica said.  
  
"What a..." Jack was cut off by a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Did that help?" Ica asked.  
  
"A whole lot." Jack responded.  
  
"Hurry up the elevator is here!" I said pulling Will along. We were almost to the second floor when the elevator stopped.  
  
"Oo, Crap! The elevator is broken, it usually takes an hour or two to get it unstuck!" Ica exclaimed.  
  
"We could listen to my boom box I bought at 'Sam Goody'." I offered. We were dancing around to the music, Ica with Jack, and me with Will. We were dancing to 'Perfect' by Simple Plan when I tripped and hit my head, knocking me unconscious. Will was the first to my side. After I regained conscious Will started apologizing since he had tripped me (by accident). He helped me up and gave me a hug. Soon the elevator was working again. We decided to split up so Ica and Jack could go to one store to get a formal dress for our friend Anderéa's party. I went to another store with Will.  
  
I had grabbed like 10 different dresses. The first being purple and I didn't like that very much. I tried on the last dress an hour later. It was a light blue dress with a fluffy bottom and a strapless sequin-covered top. When I walked out Will was silent.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." Will said.  
  
"Really, I thought you would like it, it's blue but..." that was all I got out before Will's lips crashed into mine with a passionate kiss. That maybe lasted for a minute but felt like forever.  
  
"Wow," I said, "I should take you shopping with me more often."  
  
"I'd like that." He smirked, "Especially if I will be there with you."  
  
"So does that mean you like the dress?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I like the dress," Will said, "So much that I'm going to buy it for you."  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet." I said as I embraced him in a giant hug. 'It felt so right to have him hold me,' I thought, 'We belong together.'  
  
Ica's P.O.V.  
  
I had just gotten my dress, a midnight blue dress with some silver sparkles, when Jack and I decided to go to the pet store and look at the animals, since Will and Schmell were still in the other store.  
  
While we were in the pet store, it got robbed and I almost got held hostage by the thief but Jack fought him off. I was so glad Jack was wit me. I gave him a deep kiss then we met Will and Schmell out in front of the store. Schmell looked very happy. I knew what had happened just by looking at her grin. She didn't need to explain even though I knew she would.  
  
Schmell's P.O.V.  
  
In a make up store, while the guys were outside.  
  
"I had just showed him the dress and then he kissed me mid-sentence." I said.  
  
"I knew it!" Ica exclaimed.  
  
"Knew what?" I asked.  
  
"That you liked each other!" Ica stated.  
  
"Was it THAT obvious?" I inquired.  
  
"Yup, even Jack noticed." Ica said looking at eye shadow.  
  
"Hey I just got two ideas. One: We should ask them to come to our pool party, tomorrow. And Two: Should we ask them out to Anderéa's party." I said.  
  
"Yea, they should go to the pool party, and yes Will so likes you." Ica replied.  
  
"Really?" I asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yea, it's so obvious." Ica replied.  
  
"Alright time to go try on bathing suits." I said, "Let's go."  
  
We told the guys about the pool party and we went off again in search of some bathing suits. First we went to Pae Sun. I got a Hawaiian print blue bikini and Ica got a plain pink one with a white stripe across the middle. Jack and Will both got Hawaiian shorts, Will blue, Jack red.  
  
Then we went home on the bus. When we got home it wasn't that dark so we went swimming. After an hour of swimming, Will and I got out and sat on the hammock and started talking.  
  
"Today was a lot of fun." Will said, "Especially trying on the dresses." Will winked.  
  
"Oo, yes. We should do it again, very soon." I said.  
  
Then for the second time today we kissed, this time softly on the lips.  
  
Then I laid down on his shoulder and was enjoying the moment until Jack came over and shook the hammock and yelled, "I'm bored. Let's go home!"  
  
"Ok," Ica said, "I'll see you tomorrow guys."  
  
"Bye," Will and I said in unison.  
  
Inside the house getting ready for bed.  
  
"Will, before I forget, would you like to go o that formal dinner I bought the dress for with me?" I asked awaiting Will's response.  
  
End of this chappie!!! I just got this up like last night! This was the end of chappie 3 but I could get 2 it so I put up the first part so now this is chappie 4. next is chappie 5 which will be fun! 


	5. PreParty

Chapter 4: Monday.  
  
Schmell's P.O.V. early Monday morning  
  
I had had the best sleep in a long time. I was so happy, Will had accepted my invitation to Anderéa's formal dinner party. I didn't want to worry about that right now, I had a slight problem, all my friends were coming over for a pool party. I couldn't tell them that Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were here. 'I should call Ica' I thought, but as if she was reading my mind the phone rang. 'I know who that is.'  
  
"What's that?" Will inquired.  
  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." I told him, with that I once again heard Will snoring.  
  
The Phone Conversation  
  
"Hey Ica, I was just about to call you." I said.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting you but I was wondering if you wanted to buy..." the telemarketer said, but I hung up. Then the phone rang again.  
  
"When a person hangs up that implies that they don't want to buy your product!" I yelled, thinking it was the telemarketer again.  
  
"Let me guess, early morning telemarketers." Ica said.  
  
"Yea, sorry about the yelling." I said, "Any way I was just about to call you. We have a situation! All our friends are coming over for the pool party today!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I know. That is why I called you," Ica said, "We need a plan. Our friends will definitely recognize them."  
  
"Think. Think. Thi—I got it!" I exclaimed, "Let's change their names just for today, or at least while everyone is here."  
  
"No just call them Jack and Will and tell no one their last names, because everyone will know hem as Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp." Ica said.  
  
"And why weren't you in all the smart classes in high school?" I joked.  
  
"I'll be at your place in two hours, since it's only 6:00 in the morning." Ica said.  
  
"Alright, see you soon." I said, and hung up.  
  
"Wake up Will, we have a big day ahead of us." I said. He didn't move but I knew he was awake. "I know your awake and I'm not waking you up like Ica woke up Jack the other day."  
  
Will sat up and pouted, "That isn't fair."  
  
"Alright," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "Now let's get moving."  
  
"I'm moving, I'm moving!" Will mumbled.  
  
Two Hours Later, Ica's P.O.V.  
  
We were on our way to Schmell's house, for the third time, since Jack had always forgotten something as we walked out the door. The first time it was his bathing suit, second time it was his towel, the third time he walked back in but forgot what he forgot.  
  
"Jack! Stop stalling, I should have never have told you that I might let you cook!" I said.  
  
"Who's stalling? I just forgot something." Jack said.  
  
"RIGHT!" I exclaimed, "You're afraid of cooking aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Today at the party, you aren't a captain and you can't tell anyone your last name so you don't get attacked by crazed fans because our friends are obsessed with either you or Will." I said.  
  
"Ok, I will try to do it but I won't like it." Jack said.  
  
"Is there any thing I can do to make you like it?" I asked.  
  
"Spend every waking moment of today with me!" Jack said hopefully.  
  
"I can't promise every moment, but most of the day." I offered.  
  
"Okay," Jack pouted.  
  
With that we arrived at Schmell's house.  
  
Schmell's P.O.V.  
  
"Ding-Dong"  
  
"It's open!" I yelled.  
  
Jack and Ica walked into the foyer of my penthouse. "Wow, this is really nice." Jack complimented.  
  
"No... time for... compliments," I said tiredly as I walked out of the kitchen, "To much work for compliments. Ica, you go pick up the balloons from the party store around the corner, take my car, the keys are in my jacket. BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" I ordered.  
  
"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Ica replied.  
  
"Wait, I thought I was the captain here! But wasn't supposed to say I was a captain for today, but... ARGH I've been around Schmell too much!" Jack said.  
  
"The difference between you and Schmell rambling is she is much cuter when she rambles." Will put in.  
  
"Well, I think jack is cuter, even though he is always cute, but any way I would have never said 'Captain' if I knew it would lead to world war III!!" Ica exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, wait... there has been world wars?" Jack asked.  
  
"You're welcome and yes." Ica answered.  
  
I was getting angry and started spazzing. "Ica, will you go already?! And take clueless here with you! With him here we won't be able to get ANY work done!" and in a nicer tone, "Pick up the cake, too!" With that they left me and Will to decorate.  
  
1 hour later   
  
"They've been gone for an hour, the stuff I sent them to get is only around the block!" I said.  
  
"Probably just traffic." Will tried reassuring me.  
  
"We can't do any thing else, all we need to do is decorate the cake." I said on the verge of spazzing. 'She is so cute when she starts spazzing.' Will thought.  
  
"Well, since we are here, all by ourselves, with nothing to do..." I said. Then we met with a bone-meltingly hot kiss. Afterwards all I could say was "Wow, that was—Wow!" and then we walked into the living room.  
  
Ica's P.O.V. Outside   
  
Jack and I stood outside and saw the scene unfold. Jack had gotten a huge 'I've got an idea' grin. He put on a great act. "Ica, it's not fair. They've kissed four times! We only kissed three times."  
  
"Oo, really, well only since we've fallen behind, Ja--" was all I got out before Jack's lips met with mine with a equally hot kiss, if not even more hot. I moved Jack against the door, which surprised both Jack and I. After a few minutes we pulled apart and I said "Where did you learn to kiss like that, Jack?"  
  
"Well, you'd be surprised." I made a 'you're-joking-right?' look and went inside. Every thing was done. We walked into the living room, expecting to see Will & Schmell making out, but they weren't. Schmell was napping on Will's shoulder and Will was stroking her dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Shhh... she's sleeping." Will whispered.  
  
"Awww, you should try to be more sensitive like Will, Jack!" I teased. "I can be sensitive." Jack said giving me his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
In The Kitchen  
  
"I didn't hear or see you come in... how long have you been here?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, we were making out at the door, but we were long enough to see you making out with Schmell." Jack teased.  
  
"I would hardly call it 'making out' it was only one kiss, one very..." was all Will could get out before Jack cut him off, "Ewww, we don't want to know the details." Then he mumbled under his breath, "While we can make our own!" I heard him and elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Sorry" Will said.  
  
"Should we wake her up?" I asked.  
  
"No, she's done enough, you and Jack can handle the last things." Will responded.  
  
"Aye, Aye, Cap—I mean Will." I said, trying to avoid starting world war IV. Then Jack and I went outside and started working. While we were outside Jack said, "We, Ica, what if Will and Schmell kiss and we don't know it? Then what?" Before I could answer him he kissed me like we kissed in front of the door. 


End file.
